


Right By Your Side

by echronus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: 梗概：不明白對方心意的兩人都想著要離開備註：篇名來自James Morrison的同名歌曲





	1. Chapter 1

 

「請再說一次？」Uhura少見地提高了聲調。

 

「我意欲從星際艦隊辭職回到新瓦肯耕耘。」

 

聽到Spock拋出這爆炸性的消息，Uhura震驚地從他們一同坐著的小沙發裡跳了起來，而Spock依舊端坐其中。

 

「為什麼？難道Sarek大使發生了什麼事？」

 

「不，父親一切安好。我對我族人的延續存有責任，所以——」

 

Uhura打斷了Spock，這在以往幾乎沒發生過。「我相信這個問題你在決定參與五年任務之前就已經考慮過，既然你當時選擇留下，那為什麼是現在？在我們任務還剩下一半時間的時候？而且你有想過我的意願嗎？」

 

「這是我今日發起這場談話的主因，若是妳願意，我希望妳能與我一起去新瓦肯，並且進行連結。」

 

但聽到這句後，Uhura非但沒比較開心，反倒無法置信地雙手環胸瞪著Spock。「你要我放棄這一切，跟你回去生孩子？你不覺得這麼重大的事，在你做出決定之前應該得先找我討論嗎？」Uhura勉力維持著表面的冷靜、理性，但其實她已經快爆發了。

 

Spock偏頭，平靜地回望她。「我們現下正在討論。」

 

Uhura忍不住翻了個大白眼。「不，Spock，這不是討論。你已經單方面決定了所有事，我只剩下說是或否的份。」

 

難得Spock沒有馬上做出回應，Uhura見他眼角和嘴邊的線條變得嚴峻，想必他事先沒預料到她會是這種反應。她自問，她愛Spock有愛到願意放棄現在她所有的成就嗎？要是在四年前，答案會是肯定的。但現在⋯⋯

 

老實說她不知道。

 

一想到自己和Kirk一樣都是透過非正當管道登上企業號的，她便一直想要證明自己的實力，尤其是在Spock面前。也許他沒這樣想過她，但她不想要被看低，不想被看作是靠著與Spock的特殊關係才得以登上企業號。

 

而Nyota Uhura身為企業號的通訊官，她屢次證明了自身的能力。因為她卓越的語言專長，使他們數次順利度過了外交危機。

 

她對現在的成就感到滿意但還不滿足，要她就這麼輕易放棄這所有她付出這麼多心血而努力得來的成績談何容易？況且當位母親從來就不在她的生涯規劃裡。

 

她需要時間去消化這些。

 

「Spock，我⋯⋯」Uhura欲言又止，她搖搖頭。「就給我一段時間想想。」

 

Spock點點頭。「這是合理的要求。」

 

「所以我們都同意了冷靜期。」

 

Spock露出不解的表情。「我假定妳的表述有字面以外的意思。」

 

「冷靜期就是在不分手的前提下，我們先分開一陣子來思考目前的處境，還有我們未來該怎麼走下去。」

 

「我懂了。」

 

Spock緊抿著唇，表情沒有太多變化。自認非常善於解讀肢體動作的Uhura也時常不明白Spock到底在想什麼，更別說他為了自己而將情感表露在臉上。從她進入學院後就認識Spock到現在，這項成就目前只有一人達成過。

 

Uhura在單人座沙發坐下，既然他們要開始冷靜期，那麼這時候坐在他身邊不是個好選擇。「你告訴他了嗎？」

 

「我不明白妳說的是誰。」

 

「別裝傻了，Spock，你以為我不知道你什麼事都會找艦長商量。」

 

Spock蹙眉，開口似乎想否認，但Uhura打斷了他。「不，我不是在指責你什麼，朋友之間這樣很正常。只是我希望你在尋求他人建議前能先找我談談。」

 

「我並未告知艦長此事。」

 

「喔是嗎？」Uhura挑眉。「我得承認我有點意外。」

 

「我預估有87.63％的機率艦長會反對，因此我打算直接向艦隊提出申請。」

 

Uhura不敢置信地問道：「所以你打算一直瞞著他？」

 

但Spock只是低垂著頭盯著搭在膝頭緊攥住的雙拳，不發一語。

 

她搖搖頭說道：「你真清楚怎麼傷一個人的心。」

  
  


＊＊＊

  
  


Spock站在艦長艙室的門口，正打算按下訪客鈴的同時，艙門就嗖地一聲滑開，露出其後Kirk笑嘻嘻的臉。

 

「Mr Spock！一如既往的準時，是吧。」Kirk站到一旁擺了擺手，「進來吧。」

 

Spock步入艦長艙室，門在他身後滑上。「艦長，準時在約定好的時間出現是符合邏輯的行為。」

 

深知Spock會怎麼回答，Kirk無聲地動著嘴唇說出來的句子和Spock一模一樣。Spock看著他孩子氣的行為挑起了眉。

 

Kirk咧嘴一笑。「說過幾百次了，是Jim！」

 

Spock雙手負在身後，語調平板地說道：「艦長，我發起此次會面的原因是為了告知您Kepler-ay311登陸科學調查報告已經完成，是否需要我現在報告摘要？」

 

Kirk歪頭看向正以公事模式運作的Spock。「是否有需要我立即知曉的事項？」

 

Spock思考了三秒鐘後說道：「否定的。」

 

Kirk綻出個滿意的微笑。「那好，你可以在明天的Alpha班次再向我做正式的彙報。既然現在我們不當值，也沒要談公事，所以是Jim。」

 

Spock點點頭，從善如流地說：「Jim。」換得了Kirk另一個燦爛的笑容。「那麼你是否願意下一盤棋？」

 

「當然，你甚至都不用問！你知道我隨時都樂意的。」

 

Spock走到放著棋盤的書桌坐下，把棋子們分別擺放在起始位置。「我並不確定，Jim。你6.7日前在浴室昏倒，即使Dr McCoy當時並沒有檢查出任何異狀，但我察覺你近一週來的情緒有低落的傾向。由於時間點上的巧合，我不得不做出這兩件事互為因果的推論。」

 

Kirk從複製機取了兩杯茶便過來加入Spock。「有這麼明顯嗎？我以為我掩飾得很好，至少Bones就沒發現。」他盯著已經擺好的棋子蹙眉道，「我也不知道為什麼，總覺得這幾天有種⋯⋯胸口鬱悶的感覺，Bones昨天又幫我檢查了一次，但也沒發現任何異常。」說完後，他移動了一個士兵開局。

 

「你近期是否遭遇任何導致你情緒變化的變故？」

 

「有的話你一定會知道的不是嗎，Spock？」Kirk看見Spock因為這句話而嘴角微勾，感到胸口的陰翳好像散去了些。

 

其實他的狀況比他願意對Bones和Spock承認的嚴重得多，這週以來他不僅時常感到胸口鬱悶，連頭也時不時隱隱作痛；做什麼事都提不起勁，好像所有事物對他來說都失去了吸引力。但只要在Spock身邊，情況好像就改善了些，感覺沒那麼糟了。Jim不禁懷疑他那可悲的、對他的大副的秘密愛戀已經危及他的生理機制？他明白心理狀態是可能會影響到生理的，而多年來這一直沒造成任何問題，但現在要是對他的指揮效率造成影響的話，他不得不考慮糾正現況了。

 

「Jim，你必須明白你的身心健康是我最關心的事務，這是我身為大副的職責。」Spock聽到Jim咕噥著「只是職責而已嗎。」但Jim並沒抬頭看自己，表示他並沒期待得到回應；但即使他有，Spock也不確定Jim想聽到怎麼樣的回覆。

 

兩人陷入了一陣沈默，Kirk話鋒一轉想打破這有些詭譎的氣氛。「Spock，你期待接下來在約克郡的離岸假嗎？」

 

「我明白人類需要適當的休假以避免過多的工作壓力影響健康，這對瓦肯人來說是沒有必要的。但我的確期待造訪約克郡，Jim。位於聯邦領地邊陲的約克鎮，採用最新穎的科技建造，為alpha象限中最大的人工星球。如能與那裡的科學部門進行交流，相信能對艦上的技術與研究能有所助益。」

 

Kirk笑著翻了個白眼。「你還是滿腦子想著工作嘛，都不想去哪走走散散心嗎？也許我們可以一起去看看約克郡的指揮運作中心，那應該會很好玩。」不過看到Spock面露為難，Kirk立刻說道：「看我多笨吶，你肯定是要跟Uhura一起過的，當我沒問。」

 

「我與Uhura上尉目前——」Spock停頓了會才繼續說道：「若情況允許的話，我會前去和你會合的，Jim。」

 

Kirk有些疑惑Spock改口前究竟想說些什麼，但他隨即決定他不會想知道企業號模範情侶的交往細節。「別、別，我才不要佔用Uhura的男朋友的時間，可不想讓她用馬尾甩我。」

 

他笑著搖搖手，但笑意沒有抵達Jim那對晶亮的藍眼裡。Spock本來正在考慮是否要告知Jim他想回到新瓦肯的決定，但他莫名地覺得現在不是個好時機。Spock抬眼看向正眉頭深鎖盯著棋盤看的Jim，但他正全盤掌握著局面，Spock預計自己五步內就會被將死，讓他如此煩惱的原因應與此棋局無關。不論是什麼正在困擾著Jim，Spock不願在此時再用自己的事務煩擾他。抵達約克郡前還有三週時間，他會找到一個合適的時機的。

  
「將死。」Kirk抬頭揚起得意的笑容，他適才的愁容像是Spock自己的幻想。「說真的，Spock，你再不專心一點是打敗不了我的。」

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

「Dr McCoy，艦長是否告知過你他胸悶的問題？」

 

Spock雙手負在身後站在醫生辦公室的門口突然發聲，使得毫無心裡準備的醫生嚇了一跳。

 

「天啊，Spock，你還真會挑時間。」手術服還沒來得及脫掉，正埋頭在PADD上記錄術後報告的McCoy抬頭看向來人。「那臭小子有症狀跟你說卻不來找我？」醫生的語氣危險地提高，「他前天來找過我開點頭痛藥給他，那小子竟然會主動到醫療灣來，讓我以為我壓著他做了全身檢查才放他離開，但當時沒檢查出有什麼問題。」

 

「艦長的頭痛是否與他一週前那次暈眩有關？」

 

McCoy以衡量的眼神瞥了Spock一眼，他思考了一會說道：「你等會。」他走向更衣室換回原本的制服後回到桌邊，醫生取出專門存取艦長醫療檔案的PADD，調出了那時的掃描結果。他遞給Spock邊說明道：「他生理上各項指數都在正常範圍，但是——」

 

他拿過PADD調出一張腦部掃描的全息影像，指著中腦的邊緣系統，那裡被不同顏色標註出來。「Jim這部分的活性較他三個月前的例行健檢的結果下降了9.6％，但這不是他暈倒的原因，成因也不明。雖然目前還不至於影響他的日常生活，不過⋯⋯」

 

McCoy緊皺眉頭瞪向Spock。「如果這情況一直持續的話會造成他持續性的情緒低落，甚至影響到自律功能。」

 

「艦長近日的確出現情緒低落的傾向。」Spock仔細地檢閱報告內容。「醫生，你認為這並非物理因素所導致？」

 

「Jim最近情緒低落？！我看他跟平常沒什麼兩樣，昨晚還來找我拼酒來著⋯⋯」McCoy摩挲下巴，似乎陷入回憶。「嗯⋯⋯這麼說起來，要說他心情不好也說得通，但這問題已經很久了，不是最近才發生的事。不過如果他這幾天突然出現了劇變——」

 

McCoy瞪向Spock。「你這綠血哥布林最近對Jim幹了什麼好事？」

 

「你意指我是Jim近期身心不適的元凶。」Spock負在身後的雙手不自覺地緊握，用力得指甲都掐進掌心。「我絕對不會做出任何會對Jim造成傷害的事。」

 

雖然他明白McCoy是Jim的摯友，而Spock原以為他現在也是了。但Jim對McCoy傾訴心事卻不向他透露分毫，這項事實令他身側感到一陣緊縮。這隨著五年任務的進行越來越常發生，在此前這種情況只有在⋯⋯在瓦肯星覆滅之後發生過。Spock不願去深思其中緣故。

 

McCoy咕噥道：「沒有才怪。」他肯定Spock聽到了，他的眉挑高得都隱沒在瀏海之下。雖然他不像Jim是解讀Spock表情的專家，不過連他都看得出來Spock正在隱忍怒氣。他瞪了回去。

 

「醫生，請闡釋你的指控。」Spock的語氣僵硬。

 

McCoy搖頭。「這件事只能由你自己發現，或是哪天Jim願意講出來。我絕對不會背叛他的信任。」他永遠都是站在Jim那邊的，所以他不得不承認他喜歡看到Spock不好過。McCoy當然明白感情這種東西是強求不來的，但他就是忍不住。

 

Spock雙唇緊抿，沒再多說什麼，他明白一旦Dr McCoy下定決心便沒什麼能改變他的決定。「很好，醫生。」Spock轉頭離開醫療灣。

  
  


＊＊＊

  
  


與醫生的談話過了幾日後，Spock覺得Jim的情況卻日趨嚴重。雖然他在工作上的表現一切如常，壓力卻在他年輕的臉上雋刻下疲憊的刻痕。Jim甚至喊停了他們的每晚的西洋棋約定，也不再和他一起用餐，現在他們之間的交流僅限於公事方面。

 

Spock不明白他做錯了什麼。Dr McCoy時常以指控的目光看著他，卻拒絕和他分享任何訊息。他希望能和往常一樣向Nyota詢問Jim和Dr McCoy這些行為的的含義，但Nyota聽到他的開場白後，只是翻了個白眼，搖搖頭離開了。

 

和母親以外的人類相處這麼多年來，以往縱使無法融入人類群體，至少交流總是有禮客氣，Spock從來沒歷經如此的社交挫敗。身處搭載著468名船員的企業號上，卻沒有一人是Spock能與之交流的，他無比希望此時母親能給他一些建議。

  
  


＊＊＊

  
  


在Teenaxi人的高等議會上鬧了那麼一齣後，Teenaxi人和Fabona人之間的和平談判也因而破局。聯邦不得不另外派出一隊外交使節特遣隊前往協調瀕臨開戰的Teenaxi人和Fabona人。因為此事，Kirk被Barnett上將狠狠刮了一小時。

 

從簡報室回到艙房的一路上，Kirk臉色陰鬱，他很慶幸Spock沒選在這時候跳出來再次指責他把外交任務搞砸了。沿路遇到幾位船員，他只是僵硬地以點頭回應他們怯懦的招呼。

 

Kirk忍不住忿忿地想著，企業號是科學研究船，他們艦上並沒有駐船的外交官，而他自己又不是外交專業。在缺乏Teenaxi人和Fabona人他們之間的文化差異資訊的情況下，這種對他和企業號的嚴厲指責是極度不公平的。

 

他明白這樣的想法就像是在推卸責任，但那些聯邦高層都是些沒出過地球，只會紙上談兵的理論家。他們怎能體會每個種族和人類的思考模式和文化差異有多大？他們真應該讓多一些有過實際經驗的艦長進入星聯的指揮階層。

 

思及此，曾經有過的模糊想法現正清晰具體了起來——

 

雖然離開他的銀女士的想法令他感到一陣心痛如絞，但Spock比他更適合照顧他美麗的銀女士，他會是位完美的艦長，把企業號交給Spock他很放心。而Uhura會是Spock理想的大副和伴侶，他們會像Pike和Number One做得一樣好。不會像他一樣把任務搞砸，或是被逼到不得不下達棄船的命令。 

 

而他——James Kirk——若能晉升中將，他會成為企業號和Spock最堅強的後盾。在往後的任務，Spock不會再遭遇來自艦隊的不合理要求或指責。企業號可以盡情地去探索和研究，這正是Spock所熱愛的。

  
Kirk拿過PADD，發了封訊息給約克郡的Paris准將。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

當約克郡出現在螢幕上時，艦橋上的眾組員都忍不住對眼前他們所見過最龐大的人工造物發自內心地讚歎。座落於聯邦勢力範圍邊緣的約克郡，不僅是現有的最大型星站，它還是個能完全自給自足的人工星球。

 

雖然約克郡本身具有全方位的自衛系統，但Kirk還是覺得它看起來宛如一顆精緻易碎的雪花球，同時身旁的McCoy也一如既往地發表了Bones式的評論，稍稍安撫了他忐忑的心情。

 

Kirk欣慰地看著艦員們和家人團聚或是直奔約克郡上的娛樂區，而他身為艦長，抵達的第一要務得要去找Paris准將彙報。

 

他四下張望並沒有看到Spock的身影，說不上來是失望還是鬆了口氣，並不是說當了企業號艦長這麼多年後還需要他的大副陪他去報到——而且他現正還在躲著Spock呢，所以他允許自己鬆了口氣，並偷偷希望Spock別來總部找他。

 

一想到他一周前所發出的那封調職申請，Kirk覺得現在還不是讓Spock知道的時候。但什麼時候要告訴他？Kirk已經被這問題困擾了好幾天。

 

理論上來說，這麼重大的事情，大副理應要在第一時間知曉，但⋯⋯他就是無法面對最近Spock臉上總是掛著的那幅既關心又困惑的表情說出這件事。也許他應該在離開之際再用書面方式告知Spock，還能免了道別的尷尬場面。

  
  


＊＊＊

  
  


結束了與Paris准將的會面。根據他們方才的對話，Kirk覺得他的申請應該十之八九會通過。對此結果他應該要開心的，但Kirk的心裡卻五味雜陳，忍不住一直琢磨著准將最後刻意補上那的句話所想表達的言外之意。

 

他不能到這關頭才後悔。躲著Spock的這陣子以來，每一次找藉口推辭他的邀約後，Spock困惑的反應Kirk都看在眼裡。這對他原就每況愈下的情況毫無助益，Bones認為他這是因為壓力過大所導致的抑鬱，（「軍部真應該考量到這麼久的深空任務對人類的心理影響，艦上甚至該死的沒有半個心理醫生！」McCoy罵罵咧咧地吼道。）

 

而每次一接近Spock所帶來的寬慰感都令他更加離不開他的大副。

 

Kirk重複地告訴自己這麼做是對的。繼續下去，他會忍不住去——不，他不是那種破壞他人關係的混蛋。這樣做對他們每個人來說都好。

  
  


＊＊＊

  
  


Kirk正在和Scotty一起確認企業號的補給清單。距離企業號上一次在大型星站靠岸都過十個月了，他們得趁這個機會多多補充各種補給和後備零件。而有些船員發現他們不如自己所預期的適應長年在星艦上生活而申請離艦，所以補充新進船員也是此次在約克郡靠岸的重點任務之一。

 

新進人員的名單是他和Spock一起篩選的，在他們的關係還沒有像現在如此尷尬的時候。

 

自從企業號要徵募艦員的消息傳出後，湧入艦隊負責此事務的人員的信箱的自薦信，簡直和未節育的tribble一樣以級數倍增。最終送到他們手上的名單都是萬中選一來的，但Spock還是有辦法從那些制式表格中挑出每個人的毛病和缺點。

 

Kirk不知道瓦肯人是如何辦到的。回想起那時的場景Kirk就忍不住露出微笑，對現在的他來說那好像是上輩子發生的事了。

 

前些日子，在和Spock討論到此次在約克郡的補給任務時，Spock曾表示過他會一起親自迎接這批新進人員（「其實你是想先嚇唬嚇唬他們吧，Spock？」「瓦肯人不會『嚇唬』人，艦長」」）。

 

而他們的交流也就僅限於這樣的公事上。進入艦長模式的Kirk能夠以超然的平常心，輕鬆地和Spock互動；但班次結束後，他又變回了那個到處躲著自己大副，懦弱的小鎮男孩。

 

從他們抵達約克郡後，Spock再也沒回覆過他的傳呼。這完全不像瓦肯人的作風，平常只要是牽扯到他份內的公事，Spock一向都是事事親力而為；而身為大副讓Spock幾乎把全艦上的事務都視為自己份內的工作。更何況瓦肯人不會違背他們所承諾過的事，此刻Spock的行為可以說是相當反常。

 

_ 抑或，Spock決定不想再忍受與他毫無邏輯的艦長共事了。 _ Kirk自嘲地勾起嘴角。 _ 那也好，讓所有事情都簡單得多了。 _

 

企業號首次的五年任務進行到目前為止都一直很順利（但Kirk傾向於用平淡無奇來形容），也因此企業號並沒有受到什麼大型損傷。但這麼長期的深空任務，一般的耗損是免不了的；更別提Scotty每天都將他輪機長的權力發揮到極致，到處敲敲打打搞升級，總是有出差錯的時候。

 

補給的同時也在進行企業號全面的檢修作業，Scotty正監督約克郡的技術人員對企業號的各部硬體做檢測。在這部分Kirk一向都是全權讓Scotty作主，他好笑地看Scotty操著他一激動起來就含糊不清的蘇格蘭腔大聲地要約克郡的技術人員對他的好姑娘溫柔一點。

 

此時Kirk的通訊器滴滴響了起來，打開一看竟是Paris准將，他們上一次談話才過去不到24小時，沒可能這麼快就有結果。Kirk懷著疑惑的心情按照Paris准將的指示前往約克郡指揮中心，在看到那位來求助的外星人時，Kirk覺得他頸後的汗毛瞬間都豎立起來。他一向非常相信自己對於危險的直覺，但他說不上來是哪邊出了問題。

 

接下了營救任務後，Kirk召集了才剛開始離岸假期的船員們回來，即使他們有怨言也完全沒有人表現出來。

 

接到召集令後，Spock也立即回到了企業號上，但他並沒有對一直無視Kirk的傳呼一事做出任何表示，而Kirk最終還是鼓不起勇氣去問他原因。Kirk望著Spock直視前方的側臉，莫名肯定地覺得有什麼事在困擾著Spock。也許任務結束後，Spock會願意跟他談談？因為即使這陣子他刻意的疏離，Spock依舊認同他們是完美的指揮團隊。

 

企業號以往也執行過類似的任務，對他們來說這算不上什麼艱難的任務。雖然要穿過尚未被完全探勘過的星雲讓眾人有些戰戰兢兢，但大部分船員們還是想著他們很快就能完成任務，再回到約克鎮繼續他們被中斷的離岸假。

  
所有人沒想到的是，他們就這樣失去了這些年來視為家的企業號。

 


	4. Chapter 4

一切發生得太快，等到Kirk回過神來能好好思考之時，企業號已經墜毀在Altamid星上。他早該發現那個自稱是Kalara的女人有問題的，這一切就是把他們引來這的圈套。她是克羅的同夥，但到底Krall到底有什麼目的？

Kirk腦中已經有個計畫成型，但當務之急他必先先找到他的船員們，如果他們還活著的話。

Pike的那句「我根本不會拿我的大副的性命去冒險」一直在他心底縈繞不去，James Kirk情願犧牲自己也不願看到Spock傷及分毫。他奮不顧身地闖進曲速核時，想著企業號全體艦員、地面上的平民，還有Spock；想著，以他一命換所有人和Spock的性命，這很值得。要是再來一次，或是還有下一次，他依舊會做出相同的抉擇。

而當他在富蘭克林號簡陋克難的傳送室中看到身負重傷的Spock現身時，他慶幸瓦肯人就連命也是人類的三倍硬，但也恨自己讓他的大副身陷此種險境。協助Spock躺下讓Bones治療，Kirk心中卻突然升起一股恐慌。是的，他想著要遠離Spock、Uhura和這所有一切。但他沒考慮到的是，沒了Spock在身邊的自己該怎麼辦？這些年來已經太習慣Spock在身邊替他照看一切，從沒設想過沒有Spock在一旁的生活。

他還能找到希望嗎？

 

＊＊＊

 

他們再次證明了，並非是因為坐擁了星艦最先進的旗艦之一才達到了目前的成就。他們總是能在絕境中找到出路，這才是企業號和她的艦員們聲名遠播的原因。

Kirk驕傲地看向他的團隊們，他們不僅救回了所有倖存的企業號艦員，還讓這艘在上世紀就該報廢的富蘭克林號飛了起來。

當然還有聰明又無畏的Jaylah，要是沒有她的幫助不會這麼順利，也許他們得像富蘭克林號的前一批艦員一樣在這顆星球待上一輩子。話說回來，前一批艦員還在前方等著他們去追擊，現在鬆一口氣還太早。

 

＊＊＊

 

他們再次拯救了宇宙。好吧，只有約克鎮，但那也足夠厲害了。

Krall使Kirk明白，他為自己找的一切理由都是狗屎。他怎能只因為私情就想著要逃避？想著要離開宇宙、離開企業號？他同時明白了Bones對他說的那番話，他之前的艦長生涯只是對George Kirk的拙劣模仿，是時候走出他老爸的光環與陰影了。

他是James T. Kirk，企業號艦長是他最好的歸宿，這是他生存的所有意義。

即使這代表著這條路上只有他自己踽踽獨行；即便這代表著能給Spock幸福的那個人不是他，那也沒關係。他有即將落成的全新的銀女士、有這一群完美、會追隨他到宇宙每一個角落的艦員們，他夫復何求呢？


	5. Chapter 5

 

組建新的企業號需時十個月，Kirk放了所有艦員們一個長假。有些人回到了地球和家人團圓；有些人呼朋引伴一起到附近的觀光行星旅行；還有一些跟他一樣的工作狂選擇留在了約克郡。

 

企業號的通訊官也是其中之一，在她的專業領域力求精益求精的Uhura沒可能錯過和數十種異星種族交流學習的機會。

 

Spock在Uhura臨時配給的宿舍房門前站定，按下訪客鈴。艦長在分配時將他和Uhura分到了相鄰的房間。

 

「Spock，要感謝你有這麼貼心的艦長！等新的企業號落成後我也會安排一下，你就不用忍受和我共用一間浴室了。」Jim大概認為他分辨不出他臉上強顏歡笑的表情，Spock卻只想抹掉他眼中那股落寞。

 

想起前幾日的情景，Spock就忍不住蹙眉。而Uhura一打開房門見到的就是這樣的光景。

 

Uhura挑眉。「和我見面就這麼痛苦？」

 

「否定的，我只是在思考他事。」

 

Uhura無所謂地聳肩，退了一大步讓Spock進房。「進來吧。」而Spock注意到了她下意識拉開距離的行為。

 

「Spock，我們需要談談。」

 

「是的，妳傳來的訊息中已載明妳的意圖。」

 

Uhura抱著小抱枕坐在雙人座沙發裡，瞇眼盯著Spock。她在企業號上的艙房也有一座像這樣的沙發，以往Spock都會和自己一起坐在同張沙發上研究資料或只是單純的談天，而現在Spock卻只是拘謹地坐在遠離她的辦公椅上避免直視她。

 

縱使是她先提出他們需要冷靜一段時間的要求，但她沒想到Spock就真的開始對待她像個普通好友，就好像他們交往多年的事實都是假象。不過這樣也讓她開始客觀地以第三人的角度來思考他們的關係。

 

他們是有過親密行為沒錯，但都是她採取主動，Spock從沒展示過他對自己的欲求。她本以為這對瓦肯人來說是正常的，也對此甘之如飴。但隨著時間推移，Spock看向Kirk的的眼神逐漸帶上了渴望。那是如此露骨，以致於她非常驚訝沒有其他人發現這點。但連Spock自己都沒意識到的話，大概也就不是那麼奇怪的事。

 

Spock迴避著她的視線，兩人陷入一股尷尬的沈默。Uhura決定開門見山：「Spock，你還沒提出辭職申請，而且你留在了約克郡⋯⋯這是否代表你決定不回新瓦肯了？」

 

「肯定的。」

 

「是什麼讓你改變了主意？」

 

「……」Spock難得語塞，搭在膝上的雙手蜷緊。

 

「Spock？你在顧慮什麼？」

 

她從來沒看過Spock這般欲言又止的樣子。Uhura盯著低斂著眼不肯正眼看她的瓦肯人，想到他們無法說謊，突然明白了真相。

 

「不是因為我。」

 

「……是的。」

 

「那麼？」

 

「艦長……他不能沒有——」

 

Uhura打斷了他：「他不能沒有你，企業號上的每個人都知道。」

 

_ 我是你邏輯的選擇，但卻不是你想要的對象。 _

 

「我會放你自由，Spock。」她露出悲傷的神情，「而你知道嗎？你早該對我這麼做了。」

 

看著Spock笨拙地表達歉意，僵硬地離去的背影。一顆淚珠滾落臉頰。

  
  


＊＊＊

  
  


Spock思緒一片紊亂。他對Jim的感覺一直是純友誼的，至少他認為是這樣的，但Uhura方才的言外之意表明了她認為並非如此。

 

也許對人類來說，嚮往某個人的心靈已經逾越了友情的分際。

  
  


＊＊＊

  
  


房門被敲響，唯一會不合邏輯地捨棄訪客鈴而以敲門的方式昭告他的到訪的人，只有他的艦長了。而瓦肯人也總是有違平常讓電腦自動開門的習慣，親自起身去開門。

 

Kirk一踏進房內便感受到比以往更甚的高溫和瓦肯薰香的味道。「噢，我打擾你冥想了嗎？」

 

「我已在4.6分鐘前結束冥想，艦長。」Spock雙手負在身後，拉開了適當的距離。

 

Kirk頷首。「是Jim。」

 

所以Jim不是因公事而來。距離他們上一次進行談論公事以外的談話有多久了？久得Spock不願去計數。

 

Kirk自顧自地找了張扶手椅坐下，他納悶地望向僵在房間另一角的Spock說道：「Spock，坐下吧。你現在的表情活像我剛掐死了你心愛的小狗。」

 

Spock照做了，但他開口反駁道：「我並無飼養任何寵物，艦——」看見了Kirk的挑眉，他及時改口。「Jim。」

 

Kirk不在意地擺擺手。「只是個比喻嘛，而且別以為我不知道sehlat獸的事。」

 

這下換成Spock挑眉，但Kirk無意在此話題上多做著墨，他像是要回歸正題般清清喉嚨。「Bones都告訴我了。」

 

Spock一直等著他的下文，但Kirk卻只是一直望著他看。如果要他去描述Kirk眼中所閃爍的情感，他會說那是脆弱。但那怎麼可能呢？在他才剛成功拯救約克郡後，被所有人當成英雄之時。

 

「Jim，縱使我有心靈感應能力也無法憑空得知你和醫生的談話內容。」

 

「你打算裝傻到底是吧。」Kirk不滿地撇嘴。「就是你打算和Uhura回新瓦肯生孩子的事！」

 

Spock蹙起眉頭。他無法理解為何Dr McCoy能把他那番話解讀成如此。「我恐怕醫生有所誤解。」

 

「他都一字一句轉述給我聽了，這還能怎麼誤解！」Kirk有些激動地揮手。

 

「呃，總之我這次來是想跟你說，我和Scotty討論過要優化艦碟分離的機制讓它更加安全，這麼一來可以開放讓艦員的家人上船。Sulu聽了後很開心喔！他就不必和家人分離了，你也沒有必要回新瓦肯生小孩。」

 

Kirk猶豫了會後還是飛快脫口而出。「所以留下來繼續當我的大副。」說完他就緊抿雙唇，像是在等候發落般低頭盯著地板。

 

Spock看向以髮旋對著他的Kirk，眼神柔軟了下來。「我與Uhura上尉已經終止了我們的關係。」

 

「嗯，這樣啊。」Kirk猛地抬頭。「等等，你說什麼？」

 

Spock偏頭。他明白Jim並不真的需要他再重複一次。

 

「為什麼？」Kirk瞪大了眼。「那……你還是要回新瓦肯找別的女人生孩子嗎？」他別過頭去，囁諾地說：「就不能留下來嗎……即使不為了我也為了……」Kirk發現Spock看著他的眼神帶著興味，連忙說道：「沒什麼。」

 

「我也已打消辭去艦隊的職位回到新瓦肯的念頭。」

 

「真的？那太好了，Spock！」Kirk在那一瞬間雙眼放出的喜悅光芒讓Spock覺得這一切都是值得的。「我們是全艦隊最完美的拍檔。」

  
Kirk咧著大大的笑容，那光芒讓Spock聯想到瓦肯星上那驅散一切陰暗的烈日。

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

「對了，其實我這次來還有另一件事。是……」Kirk欲言又止。「是……關於Spock大使。在派對上沒能細說，我……我……」

 

「Jim，你不用勉強自己。」

 

「我們一直有保持聯繫，所以我……」Kirk湛藍的眼蒙上一層水霧，他搖搖頭。「不說我了。我無法想像你的感覺，聽到另一個自己的死訊一定很……」Kirk像是找不到適合的詞表達。

 

「大使他在知道自己時日無多之時便已通知我此事，並請我勿告知你。」

 

「他真傻，我遲早都會知道的不是嗎。」

 

「我能理解他的想法。」

 

Kirk狐疑地看向Spock，Spock明智地假裝沒看到他臉上清淺的淚痕。

 

「我剛才冥想時，想到了可能是造成你近日不適的原因，Jim。」

 

「嗯？說來聽聽。」Spock提起這個倒是引起了他全副的好奇，以至於沒發覺Spock巧妙地轉移話題。

 

「你曾告知我，你和年長的我融合過。」

 

「嗯哼。」

 

「我收到官方的通知後，發現他確切的死亡時間和你暈倒的時間吻合，而你之後經受的症狀也符合連結破裂的情況。故我猜測，融合時他無意間在你腦中留下了部分他與他的Jim Kirk的連結殘片。」

 

Kirk瞪大雙眼。「真的？」他撫著下巴狀似深思。「嗯⋯⋯那倒是解釋了很多事。」

 

但Kirk似乎沒打算闡述是哪些事，Spock強壓下不合邏輯的嫉妒開口道：「透過融合移除那些連結殘片的話，理應能讓你痊癒，回到正常狀態。」

 

「好啊，來吧。」

 

在Spock沒察覺的時候，Kirk已經來到他的面前居高臨下地看著他，炙熱的眼神將他釘在椅中，而其中露骨的情感令他感到無所適從。「Jim⋯⋯你得先明白融合是相當親密的行為。」

 

「我知道，我和你融合過，記得嗎？」

 

「是和另一個我。」

 

「對，但他和你是同一個人，Spock。」Kirk又傾身了些。「在他知道了我對你的感覺後，你知道他跟我說了什麼嗎？」

 

Spock滿腦子卻只有「感覺？什麼感覺？」而無法理解Kirk問了他什麼。

 

Kirk不知道他適才的話對Spock造成了多大的波瀾，繼續說道：「他暗示我，他能代替你回報我的感情。」

 

Spock瞪大雙眼，張口欲言卻說不出話。

 

Kirk看著難得露出這種呆楞模樣的瓦肯人，開心地笑了。「我沒答應他，我明白他只是很想他的伴侶——他的Jim Kirk。」

 

他繼續前傾，他們雙唇間僅離咫尺。「雖然你們是同一個人，但是我不想要他。」

 

Kirk就這麼僵著，等待著Spock的回應。 _ 不要推開我。 _

 

一聲Jim逸出嘴角，聽起來又似嘆息。Spock傾前消弭了他們雙脣間的距離。

  
  


＊＊＊

  
  


「Sulu，你的女兒比照片上看起來還可愛！」Chekov興奮說道。

 

「是啊～」開心的傻爸爸拿出更多照片獻給眾人傳閱。「她長得很像我吧。」

 

「他是你的親生女兒？你是找代理孕母嗎？」Kirk好奇問道。

 

「拜託，現在都什麼年代了，基因工程早就讓同性伴侶能共同孕育後代。」Dr McCoy鄙視地看向Kirk。

 

「我沒怎麼關注醫學方面的知識嘛……」

 

「事實上，艦長，我也是基因工程的產物。」Spock補充道。

 

「這我就知道，生殖隔離嘛！」Kirk思考了會。「所以……理論上瓦肯男性跟人類男性也可以有後代？」

 

「簡長，我們都知道你想問什麼。就直接問Spock先森願不願意跟你一起生寶寶！」Chekov說完其他人也跟著起鬨，就連Uhura也帶著興味的笑容看著他們。

 

「我……我才不是……」而Kirk漲紅了臉，甚至蔓延到脖頸。「Spock！快說他們一點也不符合邏輯！」

 

他們確立關係都還不到24小時，說這個也太早。

 

「事實上，我對此提議並不牴觸，」Spock頓了會。「Jim。」

 

「喔天吶，這是求婚嗎？」「快說我願意！」「終於等到這一天了。」「這求婚真夠糟的，一點氣氛都沒有。」「shit，我要瞎了。」

 

眾人此起彼落，只有兩位主角旁若無人地默默對視。

 

而Spock朝自己伸出併攏的雙指，Kirk知道這是什麼意思， _ 瓦肯吻 _ 。這代表了Spock想要在他視為家人的艦員們面前公開他們的關係。他不知道新生的連結是否就能使Spock感知到他的猶疑，要是Spock是一時衝動怎麼辦？

 

他看向Spock的雙眼，雖然眼神溫柔卻帶著堅定與果決，Kirk忐忑的心才安定了下來。

 

他伸出了雙指覆於其上。

  
  
  
-Fin-

 


End file.
